Doll
by MissNeko22
Summary: This is my orignal story. Alice has been given a second chance to live life as a cyborg
1. Chapter 1

My First Memory must have been when I met Eric in the hospital after my accident. He was there in the cold, bright hospital room with me when I first woke up. I remember the first words he spoke.

"My name is Eric Readaman; I'm going to take care of you now. If you have any questions feel free to ask me anytime." He told me, giving me a reassuring smile.

Something is his eyes told me that he meant it and that I could trust him. I nodded in response.

"Your name from now on is Alice, Alice Readaman." He said.

Alice. The sound of my name rang in my ears. It seemed to fit somehow, as if that had been the name I had been given at birth. I guess in a way it was, I was reborn, reborn in a new body with a new name and a new life.

"Alice." I said, repeating my new name over and over like a mantra. Eric then took something out of his bag and placed gently on my lap, it was a glasses case. I opened it and inside was a pair of glasses. I looked at him questionably. He studied my expression for a moment.

"You don't need them anymore, I just figured you like to have them, they belonged to you." He said as if to answer my question.

"Thank you." I said as I put them on.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I also got you something else." He said digging through his bag again, this time pulling out a book and handing it to me; I accept it and look at the cover.

"It's a copy of Jane Eyre." He said. "I didn't know what kind of books you like to read, but the lady at the book store recommended this when I said it was for a young girl."

I looked down at the book in my lap; a small smile came across my face. "Thank you Mr. Readaman, really."

"Call me Eric okay Alice?" He said.

"Okay." I said nodding in agreement. I give him a sincere smile.

"I talk to the doctors, you'll be able to leave in a couple of days, but I'll keep you company until then, after that we can go home, I have your room all set up and everything." He said rubbing the top of my head a little bit. I blush a bit; he acts like a proud new father giving his daughter gifts and other such things. In a way I guess he is, he is my father now. I smile at the thought.

"I bet you're bored here in this stuffy room. How about we got outside for a nice walk, the hospital has a lovely garden." He said. The thought of a walk did appeal to me.

"Alright." I said as I gently pushed myself off the bed.

Eric helped me into the nearby wheelchair and pushed me around. When we got the garden I looked around at all the pretty flowers and plants. I felt peaceful here, it was calm and tranquil.

I looked over at Eric; he plucked out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket. He flicked his thumb over the igniter and lit the end before blowing out a single puff of smoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said to him, the smell of his cigarette had made my nose twitch. He gave me a small pat on the top of my head.

"I know, it's hard to quit." He simply said.

The air filled with the smell of Eric's cigarettes, I let out a sigh, Eric looked at me for a moment and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Okay, you win." He said raising his hands up defensively. He threw his cigarette down on the ground and stepped on it. He then bends down to my level and looks me strait in the eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to level with you, do you know what you are?" He asked me.

I shake my head in response. "Yes. It's been program into my memory. I don't really understand some of it though."

"You're part of a special program that gives terminal patients a second chance by using cybernetic implants; you're one of three others who had been rescued. The Agency then provides a guardian to help you with your rehabilitation, it will take some time getting used to your new body." He said. I hold out my hand in front of my face and flex my fingers.

"We're in a government funded hospital where they test out cybernetic implants, you were brought here a few weeks ago, they assigned me as your guardian, as your guardian my job is to name you and help you in any way that I can, in other words you've become my responsibility." He said. I look at him and give a small nod.

"I understand." I said to him.

The next day Eric had came to visit me; he had brought me a bouquet of white flowers.

"These are for you." He said giving me the bouquet.

I hold them up to my nose and smell them, the fragrant smell of the flowers fill my senses. I study the bouquet for a moment, lilies and baby's breath. This combination seemed familiar somehow. I distinctly remember the smell of fresh cut flowers in the springtime.

"What beautiful lilies." I said.

"Those are Casablancas." He said. He looked out the window and looked thoughtful for a moment. It was hard to read the expression on his face.

He then turned his attention to me once more. "I spoke to the doctors; they say you're healthy enough to leave this afternoon. They just have to do an evaluation and I have to sign some forms and we'll be able to leave today."

He rubbed the top of my head; I hoped he wouldn't make that a habit. I wince a bit at the thought. "I've got everything ready at home for you."

Just then a man in a white lab coat came in; he had short brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He looked at me and smile. "Hello Alice, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine." I responded. I look down at his nametag, his name was Dr. Banner.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Dr. Banner." I said.

"Very good, I'm here to give you a final checkup before we discharge you." He said.

He turned to Eric and addressed him. "We need to make sure she's well enough to release her, I'm going to need you to step outside for a moment okay?"

Eric nodded. He looked over at me. "I'll be right outside okay?"

"Okay." I said. I really didn't want him to go far; I don't really like hospitals or blood work. I was grateful that he would be close by. The doctor did his best to best gentle during the exam. I was grateful to him for that; I could see that he knew I didn't like physicals very much.

I was finally able to leave that afternoon as promised, as we drove to my new home I looked outside to see the scenery, it was like seeing again for the first time, all the colors and sounds stimulated my senses, I looked over at Eric who was driving. He had a smile on his face. Maybe it amused him how I could be excited to be seeing things for the first time like this.

"You know, I noticed your hair is short." He said. I touched the tip of my hair; it was indeed short hanging just pass my ears. I look at him questionably.

"I just think you'd look better with long hair." He simply said.

His comment makes me blush a bit. He reached over and patted the top of my head.

"Well little girl, I hope you like your new home." He said as we pulled into the driveway.

We had pulled up to a beautiful two-story Victorian style house, I remember seeing a house like this one in a _American Homes _magazine I had read while I was recuperating. Eric had got off and went around to my side and opened my door, he gingerly helped me out of the car.

"Well I must say it isn't half bad." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "Isn't this your house?"

"Nope, this house belongs to the Agency; they're paying for everything, rent, utilities, medical bills, education, clothes, food, and other essentials, they even opened a bank account in your name where they give you a weekly allowance." He said.

I thought about it for a moment and made sense in a way, this house didn't look like the home of a single bachelor. I was beginning to have suspicions of this so-called 'Agency'. Just what were their motives? A free home, free medical care, and a bank account. Why were they doing this?

"Well enough gawking, let's go inside." Eric said.

He walked ahead as I just stood there pondering over the hundreds of questions in my mind. He turned around and looked at me, he could sense my hesitance. He let out a sigh and walked back over to me, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to ask you something." I said.

"Well let's go inside and I'll answer all your questions." He said.

I sat across Eric on the sofa as he looked at me intently; I let out an irritated sigh.

"Well?" He said. I glared a bit at him, he could be so inpatient.

"What is this agency's real objective? What do they hope to benefit from helping me out?" I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He plucked out a box of cigarettes from his back pocket. He flicked his thumb over the igniter and lit the end before blowing out a single puff of smoke.

"I guess you can say that you're a valuable asset to them, you see, they're testing out their cybernetic implants, they want to see how they work on test subjects, three subjects have been chosen for this, you're one of them." He said.

"Why would they need to test them?" I asked.

"We don't know the side effects that could occur with the implants. One of the subjects; a girl named Lucy is currently living at the agency, they've been doing their testing using her as a research subject." He said. He took a drag from the cigarette he was smoking.

I sniffed the air disdainfully, the smell of his cigarette was getting to me and my sense of smell was already ten times stronger than his.

"Well, is there anything else you want to know?" He asked.

"No, I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap." I said getting up to leave, really the smell of his cigarette was making me sick and I had enough.

"Let me show you your room." He said putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and getting up. He led me to one of the upstairs room. I looked around; there was a bed by one wall, a desk, dresser, bookshelf, a small table in the middle with two chairs and other furniture.

"It's beautiful." I said, I took a few steps and stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad you like it." he said leaning against the doorframe, he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thank you." I said. I turned to him and gave him a smile.

He walked up to me and rubbed the top of my head and smiled. "Well, you're welcome."

I was sitting in my room reading a book; there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, of course I knew who it was, I had gotten into the habit of saying it.

Eric came in, he sat next to me at the end of the bed, he had a small stack of text books under his arm. "I brought you some text books; we should start your education as soon as possible."

He handed me the text books, I place my hand over the cover and study it carefully.

"I'll make you proud sir." I said looking up at him and smiling.

He gave a playful scoff and patted the top of my head. "Don't worry about that, just promise me you'll keep being the same gentle person you are okay?"

I look at him and give a small nod. "Okay, I promise."

"Good girl." He said as he smiled at me. "Now it's time to get to work."

"Yes sir." I said opening one of my text books.

We worked for an hour on math equations, Eric stood over me as I sat at my desk looking over my work, I tapped my pencil against the desktop.

"So, I would first find the slopes, then set the two equations equal to each other?"

"Yes," Eric replied watching me chew on my pencil in thought.

"Did I do this right?" I said handing Eric my paper.

"Yeah, they're right."

Later that night I had just finished taking a bath when I noticed the light in Eric's study was on, I opened the door and peeked in. Eric was sitting at his desk staring intently at a file.

"Mary Alice Johnson." He said softly, my sensitive ears picked up on the name.

I gently knock on the door. Eric closed the file in front of him and placed it in the left hand drawer; my eyes had picked up on his action.

"Come in." he called.

I step into his dimly lit study; there was a desk with him sitting behind it a bookshelf and a recliner next to a standing lamp. My nose picked up on the faint smell of cigarettes and cologne.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"I just came to say goodnight sir." I said.

I look over at the bookshelf, it was packed in with various books, some looked old while others looked brand new. I could see that he had some that were first edition and second edition.

"Did you read all those books?" I asked.

"Just about, I've read over half of them. Of course that's when I have some down time." He said. "I was just about to start a new book."

He held out a book in his hand for me to see. I look at the title and cover of the book. It was a book on astronomy. He puts the book down on top of the desk.

"You know, you could read any of these books if you like. They're yours if you want." He said.

I hold my hands to my chest, I was really grateful to Eric for everything he's done for me.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Why don't you take one now so you can read it before bed?" He said.

I go up to the large oak bookshelf and carefully look over the selection. I finally pick out a fairytale book; I carefully remove it from its rightful place and hold it up to my eye level.

"This one should be fine." I said placing it under my arm.

I thank him again for the book and go to my room, I placed the book on the nightstand next to me and get into bed, I pick up the book on the nightstand and begin to read.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was in my room listening to my MP3 player and reading a book when I heard a knock. I remove my headphones and sit up.

"Come in." I said

Eric came in with some art supplies under his arm. He smiled at me.

"I got you some art supplies; I thought you might want to paint." He said.

He hands me the art supplies, I look at them and smile.

"Thank you so much Eric." I said.

"I thought we could go to the park and you could paint something there." He said.

"That would be nice." I said.

We end up going to the park and sit on a bench overlooking the lake, its sunset, the view is breathtaking. I take out the sketchpad and a pencil and began to draw.

"So what do you think?" Eric asked.

"I think I enjoy drawing." I said.

"I'm glad." He said.

We both stare out into the sunset not saying much and enjoying the peace and tranquility. It's one of those moments we both can be at peace. I smile to myself and close my eyes for a moment allowing myself to take it all in. I resume drawing my picture.

The next day I was cleaning the living room when Eric comes in, I stop for a moment and look at him.

"Alice, we're going to have guest today, I just got a call from an old friend of mine, he's bring his daughter. I think you'll like her, she's like you in a lot of ways." He said.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Just get the door when they come okay?" He said.

"Okay Eric." I said.

That afternoon I was in the living room reading when the doorbell rings, I go and open the door. A man and a young girl are standing on the porch.

I looked at him then the girl who turned her gaze away.

"Hello Alice, is your father home?" He asked.

"He's inside; he's been waiting for you." I said. "Please come in."

"Thank you." He said.

I lead them into the living room where Eric was sitting on the couch. He stood up and walked over to the man and girl.

"Harold, it's been a while." He said. "I'm glad an old friend could stop by and visit."

"You know me Eric, I'm happy to make time." The man known as Harold said.

"Alice please bring some tea for our guest." Eric said.

"Yes sir." I disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes I emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of four cups of steaming brew slowly, sauntering back over to the couch I sat the tray on a table in front of the piece of furniture.

"Thank you." Harold said and took a cup of tea and sipped it idly, I gave a soft smile in response and picked up my own chinaware drinking the hot liquid carefully, Eric and the girl also took their cups.

"So Eric, I take it that Alice has made progress with her modifications? I trust that there haven't been any setbacks." Harold said setting his drink down.

"She has, since she's come to live with me over a month ago she's made remarkable progress, she's gotten used to the prosthetics and I'm even thinking of letting her attend school next semester." Eric said. He looked over at me.

"Alice, why don't you show Eve your room?" He said.

"Okay." I said.

I get up and take Eve by the hand and lead her upstairs.

Eve and I were in my room. Eve and looked around; there was a bed by one wall, a desk, dresser, bookshelf, a small table in the middle with two chairs and other furniture.

"You're like me aren't you?" Eve asked.

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm like you, I don't have a past. All I know is my life after I was given a second chance."

"Does it bother you? That you don't know anything about the person you were?" Eve asked.

"Not really, I enjoy my new life, I get to read books, draw pictures, play music, study, Eric is kind to me, we do all kinds of things together. I really enjoy it." I said looking out the window.

"When did you accept it?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, I guess I always have, I never really questioned anything, Eric always said if I had any questions he would answer them as best he could."

Eve looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alice, don't you get lonely here by yourself?" She asked.

"Not really, and if I am one day, I'll decide that for myself." I said.

"But don't you want more? Haven't you wanted to go somewhere, go experience new things?" Eve asked.

I got up and went over to the bookshelf; I carefully pulled out a book and handed it to Eve. She looked at the cover of the book and the title on the cover was a picture of the leaning tower of pizza. The title read:

_Famous Sights of Italy_

"I always wanted to go to Italy, who knows? Maybe someday I'll get to go." I said. "I hear it's beautiful this time of year."

"That sounds like a beautiful dream." She said.

I smile at her. "It's important to have dreams."

We both hear Harold call for Eve. She looks at me.

"I got to go, it was nice meeting you." She said.

"You too happy girl." I said.


End file.
